


Unexpected Predicaments

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was just riding through the woods, when everything when mad.For the better or not? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Predicaments

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Connors misty breath swirled around him as he continued to ride threw the dark forests of the frontier. The horse hooves crunched through the undergrowth, the frost on the grass sparking like condensed moon light. An owl hooted in the distance as the horse pushed on, Connor determined to reach Concord by the morning. " I really should rest" thought Connor as the trees above his head rustle in the gentle nights wind. But he pushed though his sight blurring, everything fading into dark smears. His eyes grew tireder as he gazed up at the full moon, it's light spilling shadows across the road. With Thomas Hickey out of his way, he was climbing the ladder towards the grand master. His own father. He'd tried to save him from his undying ignorance but he'd never budged, never listened. There was no other option. He would have to die. Achilles was right. His regret and sadness circled him like a cyclone as he slowed his horse once again, down to a gentle walk. But something set of his sense a new presence in the area around him" Was it an animal or person" he thought bolting upright rubbing his weary eyes frantically. There was a rustle of leaves behind him as he pulled his bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver.   
" Who's out there? Come out where I can see you" he called into the darkness pulling the arrow back with a shaking hand. If there were any serious threats out there he had no chance in this state. He was pleasantly surprised when the rustling stopped and a baby fox darted from the hedge in front of him, a small smile creeping across his face. Yet his joy was short lived. Out of dark cravens of the forest, a dart no bigger than an hummingbird whistled into Connors shoulder penetrating through the fabric of his coat and undershirt with a bite no stronger than a mosquito. He just we swatted it at first before feeling the long needle protroding from his back. He scrambled and scraped at his back as a sudden burning heat started to sear threw his body. His vision was failing and his muscles were cramping as he fell of his horse with a painful thud. The last thing he saw as his conscious slipped between this fingers was a dark figure, who's devilish smile glowed in the moon light. Hours had slipped into days by the time Connor began stir, slowly regaining consciousness. He blinked furiously as he awoke, trying to rub his eyes only to find them bound by thick leather straps and as he attempted to get up found his feet stuck to. He shivered as a draft flowed through his body realising he only had his undershirt and breeches on. He stopped tugging and observed the room. It appeared to be a cavernous dungeon cell of some sort with low crumbling ceilings and a large stone door. 2 torches brought light into the room sending shadows across the walls. Suddenly the flame flickered as the great door creaked open and a figure waltzed in, it's face hidden by dark shadows. The figure stepped into the light, a women with long red hair that shone in the dim light of the room.Her bright turquoise eyes stalked over Connor, glimmering with an incredible madness. She smiled a wicked grin, a grin the Connor recognised before releasing a witch-like cackle.   
" What a predicament you've got yourself into Mr Kenway" she laughed her voice laced in a thick accent that Connor had never heard before.   
" Who are you? Release me!" barked Connor tugging angrily at his restrains.  
" Ah ah ah your not going anywhere. And I am Cordelia Florence. But I'm Miss Florence to you" she teased curtsying ironically as she introduced herself. Connor knew that name, Charles Lee's personal entourage and lead Templar scientist, he'd heard from his father and the brotherhood's spies that she'd gone mad but was to precious to Templars to let go. She wore a long loose red gown with a tight red and black corset and a long black coat littered in pockets. From her pockets overflowed notes and scraps of paper some with small phials of brightly coloured liquids.   
" And for what reason do you need me?" spat Connor glaring at her with cold eyes.  
" Your here for information mon cher. I need you to tell us exactly where you precious little creed is hiding" she explained slinking over to where Connor was tied down like a jaguar catching it's prey.   
" If I get the information for Mr Lee . He'll be happy with me.I wanna make Mr Lee and you are the only thing in my way" she babbled partially to herself and partially to Connor.   
"So you see you have two options. Either give me all the information now or I'll get it out of you" she crowed her eyes blood shot as she placed herself down on the plank Connor was strapped to.   
" And how do you plan doing that? " scowled Connor wondering on earth such a petite and fragile person would have any chance against him.Her eyes grew darker with something Connor didn't recognise as she threw herself on top of him straddling his hips.  
" I have my ways" purred Cordelia reaching deep into her pockets and pulling out small curved dagger. Connor writhed underneath Cordeila as his mind raced. "She isn't going to kill me is she? She just said she needed me" thought Connor as Cordeila brought the knife down and though the material of his shirt. The tiny threads splintered as she cut his shirt apart exposing his defined torso. He shivered as the cold air hit him then again as Cordelia placed her small delicate hand down on him. Only then did he noticed scarred her hands were as well as how her fingers were stained different colours. Cordelia dug her nails down into Connors flesh before taking Connor felt her hot full wet lips suckling first one of his left nub before taking in the other. Connor moaned involuntary then realising what he'd done tugged hard at his restrains, by God he hated this. He hated her. Yet still something about her stopped him from releasing his full strength and pummelling her to death. She licked up his torso as she shuffled up him positioning herself on her haunches, her snatch just inches from Connor's.   
" One wrong and and your dead" Cordelia hissed." I have 15 different remedies here, all killer and I'm not afraid to use them."   
Since he valued his life Connor complied. He licked at her clit as she attempted to unlace her bodice but only managing to loosen it.His tongue darted and quickly licked at her causing her breath to become more ragged as he flatten his tongue as he dragged it slowly over her clit causing her back to arch and releases multitude of French obscenities that Connor didn't recognise. He continued almost by instinct fearing his own life would be in danger if he didn't. She scared him in a way he couldn't understand. The lunacy in her eyes pierced through Connors defences, sending them crumbling down like a house cards.He continued at lick at her alternating short sharp licks and long slow drags of his tongue.   
" You're secretly a very naughty boy ,aren't you Ratonhnhaké:ton?" she giggled slightly breathlessly as her back arched again as she approached her release. He hummed against her and flattened his tongue to deliver a long, hard lick, making her gasp and clench as she came. She wobbled slightly as she got up, her legs trembling beneath her ,making Connors smirk. She was now where she had started peering down at Connor with those cold and sparkling eyes.   
" You know what naughty boys get don't you?" Cordelia questioned her voice laced with mischief." Punished!"  
If Connor would have had boots on at this time he would have been quaking in them. She sauntered across the room over to a wall decorated with weapons. She brushed her hands against them seeming to decide to use to inflict pain on to Connor, eventually stopping and taking a riding crop into her hands, her eyes lighting up with the thought of using it on Connor. As Cordelia returned to Connor, she locked her eyes with his sending shivers down Connor's spine. A tantalising smirk grew on Cordelia's face as he patted the crop lightly across her palm. With out warning she sent the small leathery paddle across Connor's chest leaving a bright crimson strip and making Connor hiss like an irritated snake. He was livid, his blood boiling at he bared his teeth and growled. This just made Cordelia smirk more, her eyes dark and lustrous. She whipped across his chest several time leaving bright and searing marks that bared her initials before lowering her target to the area around Connor's length. She smacked down hard around his length the material of his breeches only slightly softening the blow. Connor's mood continued to darken as she hit across him again and again. But yet his cock was soon found pressing against the confinements of his breeches. Cordelia noticed this as she tossed the riding crop to the side and rid herself of her dress and corset. Connor traced over her fragile frame which was spattered with bruises like paint of a canvas. "What had happened to this poor women?" pondered Connor. He may not have loved this women but he could help but feel empathy for her. Connor snapped out of his trance to the feel of Cordelia on top of him unlacing his breeches. As it sprung free Connor eyes widened when he realised what she was about to do and he sucked in a sharp breathe when she sank down, his cock sliding into her tight heat. The pace was slow and teasing to start, her hands resting on his chest for support. She smirked down at him before leaning down to litter Connor's neck with small purple bruises, making Connor release a shaky breath. The rhythm picked up and his hands tightened around her waist.  
“Oh Connor " moaned Cordelia, making him snap his hips up into her as much as his restrains would allow.She fell forward, her breasts pressed against his chest and her head buried in his shoulder. She sunk her teeth down into his collar bone causing Connor thrusts to become even more erratic, their pace continuing to pick up. He pulled hard at his restrains ripping the leather from the planks, sending splitters flying in all directions. Connor clawed down Cordelia's back his fingernails leaving bright scratches in there wake. Their lips crashed together in a violent clash of emotions, their tongues fighting a furious war in Connor's mouth. They broke of as Connor sank his teeth into her neck causing her to release at scream of raw pleasure. Connor emptied into her shuddering and belting out her name, the feeling of his release inside her drove Cordelia over the edge, bringing her to her releasing making her clench and scream out Arno's name as she came. She placed an open mouth kiss onto the spot she had bitten before slowly raising herself off of Connor's cock as he sat up. She slung her arms around his neck and ghosted her breath over Connor's ear and whispered  
" So about that information then" she asked a familiar smirk growing across her face.


End file.
